


Take You Out

by gaysadandtired



Series: NCT + WayV Collection [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, CEO Suh Youngho | Johnny, Knives, M/M, Murder, Smut, bulging, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Dejun has one simple task: kill Seo Youngho.How hard could that possibly be?
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: NCT + WayV Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Take You Out

_Target: Seo_ _Youngho_ _, Johnny, John Jun_

_Age: 35_

_Occupation: CEO of S &S _

_Appearance: H: 1.80 - 1.84m, brown hair, brown eyes_

_Task: kill, steal his computer, destroy any files including the terms ‘NCT’, ‘127’, ‘KJW’_

_Timeframe: 4 weeks_

_Client: CM_

_Assassin: XDJ_

_Handler: K_

_***_

_Week 1 – Day 1_

Dejun smiled at the lady behind the desk, seemingly genuine in his warm and naïve looking expression. That of course was nothing but an act he’s mastered perfectly over the course of his life; he knew exactly the force he should exert, which muscles to use, what angle to tilt his head to and how much his lips should be curved to give off the impression of being nothing more than a morally outstanding member of society. 

His smiles meant nothing though. Not really at least. He didn’t remember the last time he smiled truthfully, without hiding anything behind the thinly vailed disguise. Nobody ever caught onto it, so maybe he was letting his great acting slack these days. But yes, Dejun hasn’t had the opportunity to smile without any ulterior motives for... well, it was actually quite depressing to think about. 

Maybe not to him though. Dejun didn’t care about all that; after all, who actually needed to smile and feel these pointless emotions such as joy when nothing ever came out of it? Dejun would rather live how he did, basking in the lap of luxury, miserable and sad but with stacks of money to his disposal, than laugh and smile. 

But he tilted his head and nodded politely, a meek curve to his lips as he was given his ID. 

Even with strings being pulled behind the scenes, it was far too easy to have gotten a spot in the company. Or that’s just what Dejun thought of it at least; the man aced his interview and his (fake) referrals of high praise meant that he was able to get into S&S far quicker than what was expected. Dejun assumed it would take longer and that he’d have to tell his handler to bargain for more time with their client if they really wanted a clean, smooth and unsuspicious job done. 

So, they were ahead of schedule. Luckily. 

“Taeyong here will show you around,” the woman said, pointing over to the overly friendly looking man sat at his desk. The man in question offered Dejun a bright smile, waving at the newcomer without even considering the idea that Dejun was an assassin sent to kill his boss. 

A good assassin at that. 

Great even. 

Dejun had quite the reputation really. He was precise, calculated, clean and untraceable; if you had him on your tail, then you were done for. He didn’t have a preferred method of murder, making him harder to identify, especially on the multiple occasions in which he copied others in his field of work. Dejun was great at what he did, down to the smallest details. 

But such was expected from a person like him. He was practically born to kill; at the age of seven he had already taken lives, stabbing his abusive parents with a large kitchen knife until all he saw was red. 

He was taken to correctional facilities, but someone already had plans for him. A fire was started in his block, and during the chaos which ensued, Dejun was taken out and trained to be nothing more than a weapon. 

The training was successful, as made evident with his impeccable record. 

“If you have any questions, just ask him,” the lady continued. “Hope you fit in well.” 

“I hope so too,” Dejun said, controlling the amount of confidence, bashfulness and sincerity in his voice. He really was putting in the extra work into ensuring he was the last person anyone would suspect of being a cold-blooded killer. 

Taeyong stood up and walked over to Dejun, offering his hand out. “Lee Taeyong,” he introduced himself, far too cheerful to be working an office job. “Nice to meet you.” 

“So Deokjun,” Dejun replied, the alias coming out as if he’s been saying it his whole life. “Nice to meet you too.” 

With the pleasantries out of the way, Taeyong led Dejun up to the elevator. Dejun was supposed to be getting a tour of the building right now, and whilst he has already seen the blueprints and layout off the skyrise tower, getting to see every detail in person was far more useful to him. Besides, it’s not like he had the choice of skipping the tour. A part of him wished he could though; as soon as Taeyong started talking about safety procedures, Dejun wanted nothing more than to crash through a window and plummet to his certain death. 

After a while, after hearing more or less the same induction in the span of a few years, you really heard it all. Dejun was sick of it, especially since most of these safety measures and explanations sounded exactly the same. 

He powered through the induction and tour, and soon enough, Dejun was taken to his work area. 

Dejun was assigned on the same floor as his target, making things far easier for him. The way he had planned it, Dejun would observe his target for the first week, blending in with the rest of the employees, not standing out at all to not bring any unwanted attention to him. As far as he was concerned, So Deokjun was another mindless worker ant in the collective hivemind. He had no business in trying to stand out and stick out like a sore thumb. 

Looking around, Dejun scanned his surroundings to get a good feel of the floorplan. There were four rows of desks, each with a decent amount of space left in between them, making the area look quite large. The gaps were wide enough for Dejun to pass through with ease, and he definitely wouldn’t have any issues trying to run through. 

But there was a detail that Dejun was the most interested in: the cameras. 

At a first glance, Dejun could see three cameras; one pointed to the elevator doors, one pointing to the entrance to the CEO’s office, and one overlooking the booths and desks of the employees located on this floor. 

Of course, Dejun wasn’t dumb enough to believe that those were all the cameras set in place. He needed to confirm just how many cameras there really were, which is why he needed to get into the monitoring room. 

Luckily for him, Dejun came prepared, studying for the occasion. He knew exactly where to go and who to find in order to get exactly what he wanted. 

*** 

_Week 1 – Day 5_

Jung Jaehyun, Yoonoh. A twenty-eight-year-old man working at S&S as a member of the building’s security. Out of all the people working in monitoring, Jaehyun was the easiest target for Dejun. The other members of the team wouldn’t have been enticed by Dejun eyeing them up, probably going as far as to keep the man the furthest possible distance away from them, and hence also the one room Dejun needed to go to the most. 

But Jaehyun was different. Jaehyun was – for a lack of better words – as gay as they came, and Dejun was about to exploit that to get exactly what he needed. 

Dejun started on his first day, going out of his way to bump into Jaehyun in the cafeteria during the man’s break. Dejun purposefully walked into him, acting like it was a mere accident, brushing it off as him being a ditz, clumsy beyond belief. Jaehyun bought the lie, brushing off the small accident with a soft smile. 

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun had assured, even though Dejun had spilled a cup of coffee on his shirt. 

Yet Dejun insisted to help, leading the older man to the bathroom located by the cafeteria. He pressed the man against a wall, going to grab a bunch of paper towels to clean Jaehyun off. Dejun knew exactly what he was doing when he placed one hand on Jaehyun’s hip, bringing their bodies way too close for it to be normal but not close enough to be deemed inappropriate. 

Dejun knew what Jaehyun liked; he studied the man before the case truly started just so he was prepared beyond belief. There was no room for error, so Dejun had to know the most about everyone he’d come into contact with. 

Jaehyun liked to be put in his place – to be made small and weak, no matter what position he was in. He liked it rough and maybe even somewhat dehumanising at times, but Dejun wasn’t really in the place to shame the man for what he liked, knowing full well that he wasn’t any better than the older man. 

So, when they were in that bathroom, Dejun did all that he could to show Jaehyun who was in control, planting the seed of want in the man’s head, letting it linger and grow until Dejun needed it. 

And today was the day. Granted, four days wasn’t exactly the longest time to get Jaehyun hooked, but it was plenty. Dejun needed to confirm the number and positions of cameras on his target’s floor. 

Speaking of which, Dejun has yet to actually see his target. He knew what the man looked like, getting plenty of pictures of him from his handler and client, but also by simply searching the man up on the internet. But he was there – in the office, that is. Seo Youngho was present in the building for most of the day, yet no matter how carefully and diligently Dejun observed the doors to his office, he never caught a glimpse of the man coming in or out. 

It was somewhat worrying that a week in, Dejun still hasn’t been able to crack his target’s everyday routine. 

However, Dejun had a way to figure that out too. Of course he did. 

But first, Jaehyun. 

Dejun had led the man on quite successfully really, and it didn’t even take that much of an effort from his side. 

Some men were just that weak, and Dejun absolutely loved taking advantage of that. Being born as stunning as he was also did miracles, meaning that he never had to try that hard to get his way with men, and even with women. He really was quite the catch, and he knew that. He’d use his dashing looks as a weapon for as long as he possibly could, luring in anyone for his own entertainment. 

“Deokjun,” Jaehyun greeted, a hint of surprise in his voice. “What’re you doing here?” 

“I was sent down with a report to hand in,” Dejun replied, not too detailed nor too vague. It was believable enough despite being such a weak lie. “Didn’t think I’d catch you here.” 

“I work in the monitoring room,” Jaehyun stated. 

Dejun acted intrigued. “That’s here? I thought it would be on a lower floor.” 

Jaehyun chuckled. “Well it’s here.” 

Dejun hummed. He could see Jaehyun shifting where he stood, eyes flickering around but even then, they gave away that he was staring at Dejun. 

It was too easy. 

Far too easy. 

“It’s nice that I ran into you,” Dejun said, looking up at Jaehyun, locking their eyes. 

“Yeah... it’s cool.” 

Way too easy. 

“You know, I actually wanted to see you,” Dejun continued. 

“Y-you did?” 

The younger nodded, licking his bottom lip as he took small steps closer to Jaehyun. He could see the older gulp, struggling to not give away the pull he felt towards Dejun. But Dejun would draw those feelings out of Jaehyun, but only if he would get his way. 

And he would. That much was certain. 

“I was thinking about you,” Dejun uttered, dropping his voice to get Jaehyun all hot and bothered. He reached his hands out, placing one firmly on the man’s waist, digging his nails hard enough for Jaehyun to suck his lips in, a soft pained mewl threatening to pass through his lips. “I don’t normally do this- not this quickly, but I like you,” he said, bringing his other hand to Jaehyun’s face, cupping his cheek. “I really do, and I was thinking we could skip to the good stuff, if you know what I mean.” 

Jaehyun murmured, eyes flickering shut. 

“What’s that?” 

“Yes,” Jaehyun replied breathlessly. “I want it too,” he added. “But not here.” 

That was unusual. 

Dejun was sure Jaehyun was the exhibitionist, thrill seeking kind of guy. He didn’t have the room for error, so Dejun pried. 

“No? But I like the risk,” Dejun stated, inching his face closer to Jaehyun’s, lips barely brushing the man’s earlobe. “I like the thrill, don’t you?” 

Jaehyun whimpered. “I- I do,” he confirmed. 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

“The cameras,” Jaehyun answered. 

“Hmm... is there a place without cameras we could go?” 

Jaehyun stayed silent for a moment, really considering what he was thinking of. Dejun knew what thoughts were running around in his head, and Dejun needed Jaehyun to just let himself go so that he would make Dejun’s job far easier. 

“The monitor room,” Jaehyun replied. 

“There’s no cameras in there?” 

“No point,” Jaehyun replied. “It’s my shift too so... nobody should disrupt.” 

Dejun grinned. “In that case, monitor room it is.” 

Jaehyun really was too easy to crack. It was almost anticlimactic with how quickly Dejun managed to get into the monitor room, but at least he had something resembling fun in the process. Jaehyun was quite the character, begging to be treated like filth as Dejun rode him; he wanted to be slapped, spat on and verbally degraded. It was a pleasant change for Dejun who would usually be pleading desperately for the same things. It definitely was fun to be the one in charge for once. 

However, Dejun had more important things to do. So, as he was taking Jaehyun’s dick and treating the man exactly like he wanted, Dejun was inspecting the countless monitors, focusing on the ones on his target’s floor. 

His suspicions were proven right. 

There were more cameras hidden around. But most importantly, there were two in his target’s office. 

He expected that much. 

In one of said cameras, Dejun saw his target, Seo Youngho, sitting idly. He rested his chin on his elbow, tapping a pen on his desk. 

He wouldn’t be bored for much longer. Not if Dejun decided to have some fun with him. 

*** 

_Week 2 – Day 4_

Dejun had blended in quite well really. He didn’t make friends, but he also didn’t ignore his co-workers when they decided to talk to him, lest he made himself known as the weird anti-social guy. Plus, he still had that thing going on with Jaehyun. They wouldn’t meet outside of the company building – though Dejun did break this rule on Sunday when he decided to take Jaehyun’s offer and meet at the older man’s place for a thrill filled night. He deserved a night to himself, and Jaehyun was actually somewhat fun to fuck. 

Also, Jaehyun was still useful to Dejun, especially since the spot for their rendezvous consisted of the monitoring room. From there, Dejun got plenty of good looks into his target. However, Youngho had finally made himself known more often, going to and from his office and frequent intervals, allowing Dejun to map and follow his every move. Thanks to this, Dejun didn’t have to go and stoop as low as to blow Youngho’s personal secretary to get details out of him. 

Youngho spent most of the time in his office doing nothing, only ever looking at the doors, the view out of the windows lining behind him, and even sometimes, he would look up at the camera facing his desk. It didn’t feel purposeful – more like the way you’d look up at the cameras in the supermarket just for the fun of it – but to Dejun, it was something more. 

Every time Youngho would look up at the lens of the camera, Dejun would look back too. It gave him a sick kick, even going as far as to picture the broad, handsome man as being in the room with him. 

Dejun wanted every single part of Youngho; he wanted everything so that he could destroy him. Dejun pictured Youngho all over him, using him and wrecking him, thinking he had the power advantage over Dejun only to have the sly assassin slash his throat. 

Dejun had developed an obsession on his target, his motivation to kill going through the roof. 

So, when Dejun finally had the opportunity to be face to face with Youngho, it took him everything to not lurch himself at the man and rip his guts out. Thankfully, Dejun was patient. He wouldn’t jeopardise his case just because he got a little bit excited. He knew better than that. 

Seo Youngho was quite the man. He was tall, exceptionally handsome, warm honey eyes, plump lips with a deep cupid’s bow, a gaze that could melt anyone on the spot. His build was defined, with his muscles clear even underneath the designer suits he adorned himself in. It was no wonder that he was considered one of the country’s most desirable bachelors. 

It would be an absolute shame if Dejun killed him without taking a moment to enjoy the man. 

They bumped into each other in the elevator, though that was more or less planned on Dejun’s part. The assassin had a basic idea of when his target would leave to stretch his legs, going to grab the exact same chocolate bar from the canteen. Dejun stood up a few seconds before the doors to Youngho’s office opened, heading over to the elevator without seeming suspicious. 

Just as planned, Youngho and Dejun found themselves alone in the elevator. 

“You’re new around, aren’t you?” Youngho asked, glancing over at Dejun. 

Dejun nodded. “It’s my second week, sir.” 

Youngho cringed. “Johnny’s fine,” he stated. “Sir makes me feel old. I’m only in my thirties.” 

The assassin hummed, forcing an uncomfortable atmosphere around the two of them. 

“How are you fitting in?” Youngho – or Johnny, since he insisted – asked. 

“It’s good,” Dejun replied, looking over at Johnny, only to then look down at his feet. Men like Johnny saw other people’s vulnerabilities and lack of confidence and revelled in it. If Dejun wanted his way, he had to get Johnny to believe he was swayed by his influence like any other mindless person working for him. 

“Hope everyone’s been nice to you...” Johnny peered over to Dejun’s ID, reading his name, “Deokjun. So Deokjun? Not a name you hear often,” the man mused, his lips out in a subtle pout. “By any chance, are you not from around here? Country wise, that is.” 

How fascinating. Johnny was quite observant. 

“Does my name imply so?” 

Johnny chuckled. “I’m right then. Where are you from?” 

Dejun smiled, calculating just how much he could say about himself without it coming back to bite him in the ass at a later date. However, as he was bound to kill Johnny, it didn’t hurt share. 

“China,” Dejun stated. 

“Ah,” Johnny mused. “Your Korean’s good.” 

“So is yours.” 

The older man let out a soft laugh. “I think we’ll get along well, Deokjun.” 

“Hope so too, Johnny.” 

*** 

_Week 3 – Day 3_

The plan was simple enough. 

Since Dejun couldn’t smuggle any of his weapons inside without setting off the numerous metal detectors on his way inside to the office, the only course of action was to execute his orders – and target – with his preferred weapon of choice: a knife. 

Granted, it tended to make a mess with all the blood, but it was so much more fun to use. 

Dejun loved the way it gave him so much control, how he could feel as he slashed through skin and muscles, hot blood spilling out like a calm cascade. There was nothing better than feeling someone’s life seep out of them, all because of your own two hands. 

The man fantasised about how it would feel to have Johnny’s blood staining his hands, so warm and dirty. 

But truthfully, Dejun was convinced he could get a gun in somehow. After all, he’s taken far more questionable things into a multitude of different locations. If he really wanted to, he could have just bribed or distracted some of the security guards in one way or another. It really wouldn’t be that hard, yet Dejun didn’t bother, he was far too excited at the prospect of slashing Johnny up. 

Now on his third week, Dejun had masterfully blended in with the rest of his co-workers. Dejun was a quick learner, meaning that nobody had to teach him what to do and where to go, making his presence less jarring. Soon enough, the people around him began to consider him as working amongst them for way longer than he actually has been. 

Nobody questioned Dejun anymore, having faith that he knew exactly what he was doing. 

And Dejun knew. 

It was time for Dejun to hurry things along. If he was to neutralise his target before the deadline, he had to do the other required tasks. 

That meant he had to get into Johnny’s office. 

This would have been so much harder if Dejun didn’t use his charming good looks. 

Johnny was like any other man, thinking with his dick before he thought with his head. As much as Johnny probably liked to tell himself he was better than the likes of men like Jaehyun, Dejun knew that that wasn’t the case. If anything, Johnny’s cockiness in his self-restraint made him more unbearable to Dejun. 

Thankfully, Johnny was a flirt without much care for what was appropriate within the workplace. 

It really was too easy. 

Dejun had teased Johnny, taking the elevator down with his target plenty of times. Each time, he became bolder, but he always let himself seem weak and intimidated by Johnny despite the stunts he was pulling with the older. 

His favourite had to be when Dejun stepped into the elevator after Johnny, standing with his back facing the taller man. He took steps backwards until he was pressed fully to Johnny’s front. Even though he was the one to instigate, the expression written across his face, visible in the reflection of the elevator doors, was bashful and unsure. Dejun saw the man’s reaction, the flame which he had lit behind his eyes. 

And he felt it too. Johnny inched closer, placing his large hand on Dejun’s hip. 

“If you’re thinking of a promotion, you’re just gonna have to work harder,” Johnny uttered. 

“I’m not thinking of a promotion,” Dejun assured. 

Johnny hummed, pleased with the man’s response. “In that case, I’m interested in what you have in store for me, Deokjun.” Johnny smirked in the reflection, leaning in to whisper in Dejun’s ear. “It’s Deokjun, isn’t it?” 

Dejun rolled his eyes. “Forgot my name already?” 

“Just making sure,” Johnny stated, the hand on Dejun’s waist gripping harsher, taking the younger man by surprise. “I’ll see you around.” 

Dejun couldn’t wait for the big day. 

When Johnny stepped out of the elevator, Dejun stayed inside. Johnny looked over his shoulder, their eyes locking together for a split second before the doors slid back shut. 

Dejun pressed the button to go back to the floor he came from. He had no intentions on hanging around without a purpose. Besides, he still had to work out those pesky cameras scattered around the floor. 

*** 

_Week 3 – Day 5_

The big day came sooner than Dejun had intended it to. He still technically had one week left to execute the target, and though he wasn’t entirely mad, he would have preferred if he got to do things at his own pace. However, his handler and Johnny too had to ruin things for him. 

Dejun was close to cracking the perfect plan to get around all the cameras, only to have his handler send in a rookie to mess with the entirety of the building’s security and monitoring systems. Dejun was about to praise the new guy, however he bit his tongue as Yangyang fucked up everything. The man set off an alarm and placed the whole building on panic mode, forcing everyone to evacuate if they cared for their lives. 

K was bound to get a piece of Dejun’s mind once the case was over. Plus, their client was bound to be pissed too. After all, this was supposed to be a smooth, trouble-free kill order. Now it was neither of those things. 

Nice going, Yangyang. 

But Dejun didn’t have time to be annoyed. 

Dejun would just have to hurry things along a bit before law enforcement got to the scene. Even then, they would most likely have a problem with that since Yangyang got the building on lockdown, sealing pretty much every door. He clearly had a talent with hacking, but he still clearly had to work on timing. 

Dejun’s preferred weapons of choice had already been smuggled in, masterfully hidden away for the man to quickly grab them. 

There were still multiple members of security scattered around, most utterly confused about what was happening. 

It almost made Dejun feel bad that he had to kill them all too. 

Almost. 

Despite the mishaps, Dejun managed to get to Johnny’s office with minimal blood splatters on his white shirt. If he knew today was the big day, he would have dressed up in his nice suit – he even had one picked out for the occasion. But alas, he had to improvise and rock his plain everyday look. 

Johnny was still in his office, even with the chaos happening. 

It made Dejun wonder if he saw this coming. 

Dejun stood at the man’s door, his weapons concealed and at the ready to be used. He decided to knock, even if to just humour himself. 

He opened the door, surprised to find Johnny calm, pouring himself a glass of what looked like champagne. 

“Deokjun,” Johnny greeted. “How nice of you to show up. Fancy a drink?” 

“Don’t really have the time for that,” Dejun replied, shutting the door after himself, locking it. “I prefer to be sober during work hours.” 

“Very commendable,” Johnny mused, taking a sip of his bubbly drink. “You can sit, unless you prefer to stand.” 

Dejun cocked his brow. “You knew this was going to happen, didn’t you?” 

Johnny hummed, emptying his glass in one go. He was leaned against his desk, his appearance relaxed – far too calm given the situation. “It was bound to happen, but I was sure the moment I saw you,” he explained. “Gotta say, you may want to change your alias, maybe Changmin, or Daejun if you want to keep the initials.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.” 

The older shrugged. “I take it you came here to kill me.” 

“Me? Kill you? That’s absurd, I don’t even have any weapons,” Dejun stated, spreading his arms out. 

“Who sent you?” Johnny asked, not buying Dejun’s obvious bluff. 

Dejun shook his head, clicking his tongue. “Even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you. It’s no fun that way,” he said, sauntering over to Johnny. The older didn’t budge, not showing any signs of fear at Dejun’s approach. Dejun thought that was hot, but also very stupid on Johnny’s part. “You scared.” 

“You’re the least intimidating assassin I’ve ever seen,” Johnny replied bluntly, his eyes speaking the truth. 

That may have hurt Dejun’s pride a bit. 

“How many are we talking?” 

“A dozen or so,” Johnny replied, surprising Dejun. 

“You sure seem to be a well-liked man,” he joked, bringing his hands to fix Johnny’s lapels, straightening his crooked tie. “Now I’m curious what it is that you do. What’s gotten you in so much trouble, hot stuff?” 

Johnny laughed, trailing his hand down the curve of Dejun’s spine, only to plant his huge hand on Dejun’s ass, pulling the younger man in. Dejun gasped, surprised by Johnny’s actions. Surprised but pleased alike. 

The older leaned in, rubbing the hand over Dejun’s ass, giving the flesh a teasing squeeze. “If I told you, I’d have to kill you,” he whispered. 

Dejun laughed, dropping his own hands further down. “That’s if I don’t get you first.” 

“Don’t be so sure of yourself, sweetheart,” Johnny uttered. “What do you think happened to all the others that tried to kill me? I’m not that nice, you know?” The man inched his other hand up to Dejun’s face, holding the younger man’s chin to force his face down, bringing their gazes together. “I’m sure you think you have everything under control, that you can slice me up with those pretty little knives you’ve got up your sleeves. I hate to break it to you though, I’m ten steps ahead of you, baby. Surprised?” 

Dejun bit his lip, more enticed by Johnny more than anything else. “Not what I was expecting,” he admitted. “But I’m very flexible.” 

“Are you?” 

The younger hummed, sneaking his hand behind his back to grab the handle of the knife he had hidden. 

He was quick, pressing the sharp edge of the blade against Johnny’s throat. 

Even then, Johnny didn’t look any less calm than he was before. 

“Playing dirty, are we? That’s not nice.” 

“Why aren’t you scared?” 

“I told you already,” Johnny replied. “You’re not that threatening.” 

To prove him wrong, Dejun pressed the knife harder to Johnny’s neck, piercing the skin enough to draw out a few drops of blood. 

Still nothing. Johnny wasn’t giving Dejun the reaction he craved. 

What point was there in murder if Dejun didn’t get his way? What was the point if he couldn’t see the fear in his victim’s eyes, to hear them plead for their worthless lives? 

Johnny wasn’t making this very fun. 

“Disappointed, sweetheart?” Johnny asked, the pet name doing more to rile Dejun up than anything else. “Not getting your way?” 

“You’re making this boring,” Dejun muttered. 

“I can make this fun if you want.” 

“How?” 

Johnny grinned, pulling the other knife Dejun had hidden, pressing the tip to Dejun’s chest. 

How did he know it was there? 

“Let’s play a game, shall we?” The older suggested. “We place the knives on my desk and go to the opposite sides of my office. One the clock strikes a new minute, we rush forward. Makes it exciting, doesn’t it?” 

Dejun laughed, stepping back from Johnny. “You serious?” 

“As serious as they come,” the older replied. “I’ve been meaning to brush up on my hand to hand combat. This could be a good refresher.” 

“You fight?” 

“Surprised? I’ve done a lot of things in my life, baby.” 

“Baby?” 

“Do you prefer sweetheart?” Johnny teased, something about the way he looked at Dejun as he spoke ignited a blazing flame inside of the assassin. Dejun was torn between wanting to rip the man to shreds and fucking him until he passed out. “What’s it gonna be, Junnie?” 

“Dejun,” the man stated. “That’s my name.” 

“Dejun,” Johnny repeated. “Suits you well.” He placed his knife down on his desk, making his way to the other side of the office, leaning against the wall casually. “Come on,” he hurried the younger. 

Dejun did what Johnny wanted, taking his spot on the opposite end of the room. 

Both men’s eyes were fixed on the clock hung up above the doors to the office. 

Ten seconds. 

Dejun wouldn’t let Johnny out alive. 

Nine. 

Eight. 

Seven. 

Six. 

Five. 

Four. 

Three. 

Dejun would show Johnny just how wrong he was – show him just how terrified the man should be of the assassin. After all, he was the best around. 

Two. 

One. 

The assassin was light on his feet, rushing over to the desk the instant the clock hand moved. He ran and jumped up onto the piece of furniture, kicking both knives off the surface. Instead, he planned on attacking Johnny and bringing the man to the floor without the use of any weapons. 

Dejun tackled Johnny, wrapping his legs around the man’s shoulders. The force at which he jumped on Johnny was enough for the older to fall back, just like Dejun intended. 

The two knives landed near where they both fell over. Dejun would only have to reach out to grab them, taking out Johnny with great ease. 

However, Johnny wouldn’t let that happen. He was a strong, well-built man, and having someone as light and small as Dejun straddling him – even if he was practically sitting on his throat – barely fazed him. Johnny pushed Dejun off, swapping their positions abruptly, just before Dejun could do as much as extend his arm out to grab for the knives by them. 

Dejun grunted, now having to deal with Johnny’s intimidating frame crowding over him. 

“You’re way too cocky,” Johnny grunted, pining Dejun’s wrists to the floor. 

“You’d be the same if you were me, _sweetheart_ ,” Dejun said with a smirk, wrapping his legs around Johnny’s middle, lifting one leg up higher to strike it down on the man’s spine. In the one second in which Johnny reacted, his grip on Dejun loosened, allowing the assassin to force himself away. 

Dejun shuffled across the floor, hurrying to grab the knives on the floor. 

Unfortunately, Johnny wouldn’t let him go just yet. He grabbed onto Dejun’s ankle, yanking him back. 

The younger kicked back, twisting his body around but it was no use. 

Johnny was already standing up, grabbing onto Dejun’s other ankle. The assassin was writhing and squirming to set himself free, pulling himself up to pry Johnny’s hands off him. However, before he could do that, Johnny dropped Dejun to the ground. 

Dejun landed with a loud thud. Though the feeling was far from pleasant, Dejun has experienced far worse. Besides, he didn’t have time to focus on the dull ache lest he wants to die just as things were getting fun. 

Johnny bent down to pick Dejun up, only to have the smaller man bind his legs around his throat, squeezing together to choke Johnny. 

From there on out, the men were engaged in the same fight over and over, stumbling around and rolling on the floor constantly. Of course, Dejun was having an absolute blast, and each time Johnny manhandled him and treated him like a piece of trash that was getting in his way, Dejun became more and more livelier. Dejun was bursting at the seams with his excitement, and even when the exhaustion was beginning to set in, he still wanted more. 

But finally, Dejun had managed to take a hold of one of the knives. He cornered Johnny and pressed the man against his desk once more. 

“I win,” Dejun declared, his breathing uneven, panting as he regained some composure. 

Johnny was also tired, his whole appearance a hot mess, most likely resembling Dejun. To be honest, the entire office was a mess; everything that was on Johnny’s desk was now on the ground, and the same went for the contents of his shelves. The floor was covered in books, awards, decorations and everything in between. 

Both men were covered in faint cuts and scratches and there were plenty of bruises bound to show up soon. 

“You sure do have me trapped here, sweetheart,” Johnny agreed. “But I think you’re wrong.” 

“And why’s that?” 

Swiftly, Johnny flipped Dejun so that the assassin’s back was forced against the hard surface. Johnny must have sensed Dejun had momentarily let his guard down, focusing on regaining some strength which is why he decided to strike right at that moment. And it worked; Johnny had Dejun trapped, his hand in a vice-like grip around Dejun’s wrist, forcing the younger to drop the knife. 

“I win,” Johnny said smugly, his face millimetres away from Dejun’s. 

The younger chuckled. “Have you now?” 

Johnny hummed. 

“So, what are you gonna do now? Kill me?” 

“I think you know what I want,” Johnny whispered. “I’m sure you want it too.” He slipped a hand down to Dejun’s crotch, causing the younger man to gasp, surprised by how hard he had gotten during their fight. “Would you look at that,” the man mused, dark blown-out eyes staring right into Dejun’s soul. “Did I do that? Does pain turn you on, sweetheart? You like being tossed around like a ragdoll, is that it?” 

Dejun mewled, that being enough of an answer to Johnny. 

“How much can you stand?” 

“More than you can give,” Dejun replied breathlessly. “Do your worst.” 

Johnny chuckled, undoing the buttons of Dejun’s slacks with a steady hand. Quickly, he slipped his hand under Dejun’s boxers, wrapping his warm hand around the man’s length, skipping any form of leadup. 

Dejun whimpered, loving the way Johnny’s calloused hand wrapped around him with such ease. Johnny was so big in every aspect, his hand only being one thing. It was Johnny’s dick that Dejun was most curious about. If he was the length of the bottom of his palm to the tip of his middle finger then Dejun was in the ride of his life. 

To say Dejun was a bit of a size queen would be an understatement. The man was a firm believer in the saying of _the bigger the better_. He was willing to take anything, even if it meant having his guts rearranged. He could handle that, and he craved that dearly. 

Johnny pressed down on Dejun’s pink slit, rubbing circles into the crown, eliciting small mewls and whimpers from the assassin. 

“Johnny,” Dejun uttered. 

“So desperate already?” The older teased. “I’ve barely even touched you.” 

“I’m needy,” Dejun stated. “A needy slut.” 

“I can tell that much. But don’t worry, you’ll get what you want.” 

“No sweetheart?” 

“Disappointed?” Johnny asked with a humoured chuckle, slowly staring to pump Dejun’s hard length. 

“A bit,” Dejun admitted, arching his back up from the desk with the movements of Johnny’s hand. The older man was holding his cock hard, making the drag of his hand so much more devastating on Dejun’s end. Johnny’s hand was so tight and dry, purposefully avoiding the clear liquid seeping from Dejun’s slit, just to make the younger suffer just that bit more. 

But Dejun loved the pain. Pain meant he was alive. Pain thrilled him more than gentle touches ever could. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, sweetheart,” Johnny said, slotting his lips against Dejun’s. The younger instantly parted his soft cushions open, moaning when Johnny licked into his seeping heat, the metallic taste of blood being the first thing Dejun tasted. 

Johnny forced Dejun into submission much easier than he expected, probably thinking that Dejun would have put up a fight. But Dejun was done fighting for now; he needed to be put in his place, offering himself up fully for the only man that deserved it. Johnny was the only person he deemed worthy enough to get Dejun served up on a silver platter, pretty and obedient and all for his pleasure. 

Johnny knew exactly what Dejun wanted – what he deserved. Dejun could tell that much. 

Amidst their kiss, Johnny yanked Dejun’s jeans and underwear down so they pooled at his ankles. The younger mewled, his dick laying against his abdomen, precum seeping out and staining his shirt. He didn’t care if it got dirty, especially since there were countless specks of blood already on it. 

As Dejun was enjoying himself, Johnny slipped two of his fingers into his mouth, startling the younger but Dejun knew what he had to do in a second. 

Dejun sucked on the digits, lapping his tongue over and over eagerly, crooning to get Johnny just as worked up as he himself was. 

“That’s right,” Johnny praised, leaving hot kisses along Dejun’s jaw and neck. “You’ve done this hundreds of times, haven’t you sweetheart?” 

The younger moaned in response. Dejun wouldn’t deny it, considering himself quite the whore. It was nothing to be ashamed of though; if anything, it just meant he could show off just what he has learned over the twenty-five years he’s been alive. 

Johnny retracted his fingers away from Dejun’s mouth, spit stringing from his digits. He didn’t take his time with bringing his hand down to the assassin’s ass, rubbing the spit drenched digits against his puckered rim, gently pushing both fingers in just to tease Dejun. 

“I heard you’ve been fucking one of my employees,” Johnny said, spit glossed lips brushing against Dejun’s earlobe. 

“Got a problem with that?” Dejun retorted, hooking his legs around Johnny’s waist. “You jealous?” 

“Fuck that,” Johnny dismissed. “Why be jealous when I’ll be the last person you’ll ever fuck?” 

Dejun scoffed. “I think that’s the other way around,” he stated. “Only one of us is dying today, and it’s not gonna be me- _ahh_!” 

Johnny didn’t plan on letting Dejun finish his utterance, pushing both of his fingers inside of Dejun’s tight walls without warning. Dejun screamed, not expecting that much of a spread so soon. He writhed in pain below Johnny, going to yank at Johnny’s hair and drag his nails along the man’s back, only for the older to pin his wrists above his head. 

“Did you say something?” Johnny asked, revelling in the pained noises leaving past Dejun’s parted lips. 

Dejun couldn’t respond, focusing too much on the stretch and burn in his snug ass. Just one on Johnny’s fingers would have been a lot, so to have the man shove two in at once to prep him open like that felt cruel and sadistic. But that’s exactly what Dejun craved. 

Pain was the only thing that made him feel like he was more than a mindless killing machine. Pain was good, pain meant he was alive. 

And he was alive. 

Dejun wanted to live, as pathetic as his life was. 

Dejun would stay alive no matter what, and not even Johnny could take that away from him. 

Johnny didn’t spare Dejun much time to get used to his two fingers before he started to spread Dejun open, fucking into the younger man’s hole without much regard for Dejun’s comfort. That was okay though – more than okay actually. Dejun enjoyed every second, fighting against Johnny’s restraints as his body arched up and squirmed from Johnny’s hand. 

The sounds which left Dejun were beautiful in their own fucked up way; sobs and cries and whines echoed around the room, bouncing from wall to wall, seemingly getting louder with each passing second. 

And they got even louder when Johnny slipped in a third finger inside of Dejun’s sensitive ass. 

Dejun moaned and cried out simultaneously, the sound ringing through Johnny’s ears, causing an impish smirk to find its way onto Johnny’s face. He was enjoying this just as much as Dejun was. 

“I’m ready,” Dejun muttered, voice strained. “Fuck me.” 

“You sure?” 

Dejun hummed. 

The older chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. “If you say so, but not so quickly,” he said, unzipping his fly. 

Dejun pushed himself up, wincing when Johnny pulled his three fingers out of his plush ass. He clenched around nothing, already missing the agonising stretch. What he saw when he looked down made his stomach churn, lust blazing at his navel, sheer excitement leaking out of his tip. 

Johnny was huge – length and girth both as impressive. 

“You sure?” Johnny asked again, amused by Dejun’s shock. 

Dejun couldn't definitely take that, though three fingers may have not been enough to truly prepare him. He simply nodded. 

The older grinned, gripping onto Dejun’s muscular thighs, yanking the man off the table so that Dejun was now kneeling on the floor, his face inches away from Johnny’s erection. 

“Go on then,” Johnny said, tugging on Dejun’s messy hair. “I’m sure you know what to do.” 

And Dejun did. 

The assassin gulped, taking in the sheer size of Johnny’s cock. There was no way Dejun could take all that in his mouth; even with his practically non-existent gag reflex, Dejun was bound to choke. 

Johnny tugged on the man’s hair, forcing Dejun’s face against his cock, rubbing the hard length in the assassin’s cheek. Dejun crooned, grasping onto Johnny’s upper thighs to hold himself up. He had to keep himself upright, knowing that once Johnny started to use his mouth, Dejun was bound to lose any semblance of balance that he had. 

“Come on,” Johnny taunted, rubbing his length against Dejun’s face, his precum staining Dejun’s face and lips. 

Dejun licked the clear liquid off, humming at the salty taste on his tongue. He looked up at Johnny through his long lashes, opening his mouth wide for him, sticking his tongue out. 

Johnny chuckled, tilting Dejun’s head back and straining his neck. 

“So threatening,” the older teased. “An assassin that’s made himself into my bitch.” 

“Gotta give you a nice send-off,” Dejun replied with a smirk. 

“Still so sure you’ve got the upper-hand,” Johnny mused. “How sad.” 

“I’m sure that’s y-” 

Dejun didn’t have the chance to finish his confident taunt before Johnny forced his cock into Dejun’s mouth. He gasped, feeling so full with not even half of Johnny’s girth spreading his mouth. Johnny was so heavy on his tongue, and his sheer girth stung the corners of Dejun’s eager mouth. 

Johnny plunged himself in, going as deep as he possibly could without shoving his dick right down Dejun’s tight throat. The assassin gaged and heaved, already having Johnny’s leaking tip hitting the back of his throat when he was barely half way in. Now that he was being used as Johnny’s little fuck toy, Dejun only now started to comprehend just how big Johnny was and how he would definitely end up wrecked once Johnny finally sunk himself into Dejun’s tight ass, wreaking havoc in his guts. 

That thought alone had Dejun’s mind hazed with lust. He wanted Johnny to wreck him, moments before Dejun would slash Johnny’s throat and watch as his life left his body. 

“Can’t take it?” The older murmured. “Can’t even take half of it? Pathetic.” 

Dejun wouldn’t have that. He wouldn’t have Johnny call him pathetic just yet. 

The assassin pulled himself back despite Johnny’s harsh grasp on his hair. He kept his mouth attached the man’s slit, his eyes dark as he lapped his tongue over the beading crown. He sucked and licked around Johnny like the man’s dick was merely a lollipop. Dejun purred and hummed, the vibrations clearly having a positive effect on Johnny who grinned, tugging harder on Dejun’s tousled hair. 

Dejun took that as a good sign, sucking harder, feeling Johnny’s excitement pooling out on his tongue. 

But he couldn’t just focus on Johnny’s tip – he doubted that Johnny kept any lube around, so as wet as Dejun could get Johnny with his mouth would be all he could get, and as nice as a bit of mind-numbing pain would be, Dejun still had to function like a semi-normal human being after getting his brains fucked out so that he could kill Johnny and quickly make his getaway. After all, he was already wasting plenty of time when he should have probably been running away already. 

Still, Dejun wanted some fun too. And what was more fun that getting fucked with so much tension and adrenaline rushing through his veins? That’s right: nothing. 

The man surprised Johnny when he sunk himself down further on the older man’s cock. He seethed around half of the man’s length in his mouth before he admitted to himself that he really couldn’t take anymore. So, instead of lingering on the thought, Dejun started to bob his head along the girth. He made sure to slobber and drench Johnny’s cock with his spit, getting it as wet as he could. 

Johnny rolled his hips, holding onto Dejun’s hair, forcing the man down as he fucked the assassin’s mouth. Dejun gagged, hot tears finding themselves at the corner of his eyes from the brute force Johnny was using. It felt heavenly just like that. The salacious wet noises echoed throughout Johnny’s office, sending blazing lust down to his groin. 

Johnny was furious with the thrusts of his hips, and once he finally drew out tears out of Dejun, he stopped. He pulled Dejun away, spit and precum dripping down from between Dejun’s mouth and Johnny’s hard, impatient cock. The man dragged some of the liquid further down his length as he stared Dejun down. 

“What do you think, wanna get fucked against the desk or the window? We could put on a show, let everyone see what a dirty fucking whore you are,” Johnny muttered. “Huh?” 

Dejun gulped, nodding eagerly. 

“Up,” the older ordered. He gave Dejun a few seconds, allowing the man to wobble over to the window, his hands flat on the smooth glass, ass sticking out for Johnny’s enjoyment. 

What Dejun didn’t expect was for Johnny to shove his harder against the glass, his large hand pushing at the back of Dejun’s neck, the other hand planted on the man’s lower back. Dejun shivered, his face and sensitive cock forced against the cold window. 

Johnny didn’t give Johnny a second to prepare, submerging his thick cock into Dejun’s snug ass with one swift thrust. 

Dejun cried out, knuckles white as he balled his hands into fists, nails dragging against the smooth surface. Johnny went all the way in straight away, hitting Dejun’s prostate right from the get-go. He was nestled balls deep inside of Dejun’s hot, tight walls. 

“Fuck,” Dejun whimpered, feeling Johnny’s dick rubbing up against the walls of his stomach, bulging his skin out from its immense size. “ _Fuck_! Johnny you’re so- _fuck_ ,” he groaned and cried, pressing his forehead against the glass. 

“So tight, sweetheart,” Johnny murmured, hot breaths hitting Dejun’s ear. “Taking my cock like such a slut.” 

Dejun mewled, forcing his ass back despite his better judgement. His body could barely handle the strain yet he craved it so much, seeing just how deep Johnny could go in his guts. 

Apparently, he could go even further. 

“Move,” Dejun pleaded. “Fuck me like I’m nothing.” 

The sound which left Johnny was low, deep, almost animalistic in nature. It was so fucking hot, bringing out a sob out of Dejun who just thought about what Johnny could do to him, how he could destroy him just with his dick. 

“If that’s what you want, sweetheart,” Johnny growled. “I’ll move.” 

Johnny bottomed out, reminding Dejun just how much he was spreading him out when he pulled out momentarily. Dejun felt so empty, but he didn’t feel that for much longer when Johnny ploughed right back in with no mercy whatsoever. 

Dejun was full once more, a bawdy cry passing through his parted lips when Johnny made his abdomen bulge out again. 

And Johnny moved in and out, in and out, the only sense of relief coming from the minimal spit and clear liquid drenching Johnny’s cock. Dejun felt so worthless, like a toy, Johnny’s personal cock-sleeve that he’d toss away after having his fun. He loved it so much, believing that to be his only purpose in life; Dejun was nothing but a toy, his only meaning in life was to serve, either by killing or by being used like this. 

He loved it so much. 

So much. 

So... 

He didn’t. 

He loved everything Johnny was doing to him, but he hated everything else. Dejun hated being someone else’s property, specifically his handler’s property. Dejun just wanted to be free at last. 

And Johnny would finally set him free. Dejun could feel it, which is why he took as much pleasure as he possibly could in the moment, arching his back out and swallowing Johnny’s cock, clenching his ass around the man for more drag, more toe-curling bliss. 

“Harder,” Dejun begged, his orgasm creeping up on him. “Johnny! Harder!” 

Somehow, Johnny managed to fuck Dejun with even more fervour. The man was rough and merciless, slapping Dejun’s sore ass with his large hand, the sound just as beautiful as the raunchy sound of skin hitting skin and filthy liquid squelching in and out of Dejun’s abused hole. 

“Yes,” Dejun crooned, so close to his own high. “Johnny,” he cried. “I’m-” 

Johnny didn’t let him finish, his own release spilling out into Dejun, filling him up to the brim. Dejun sobbed, feeling the hot, thick liquid gushing into him, packing him full of Johnny’s potent seed. It felt so good; Dejun had served his purpose perfectly, doing exactly what was needed of him in the moment. 

Dejun came seconds afterwards, his creamy release staining the window, the thick, gloopy liquid trailing down just as it did down his thigh whilst Johnny continued fucking into him riding out both of their euphoric highs. 

He felt so weak, but he didn’t care. Dejun didn’t care anymore, all thanks to Johnny. 

The older man leaned in, his arms wrapped loosely around Dejun’s slender waist. “I win,” he uttered, a small red light from the neighbouring building landing on Dejun’s chest. 

The assassin chuckled, looking over to Johnny. “No, I win.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this turned out way worse than I had planned. I just really wanted to get it done, but I hope that it was somewhat enjoyable. As for the ending, does Dejun get snipped? Probably. 
> 
> Now, since NCT2020 was finally announced, my JohnXiao agenda has been THRIVING! I've seen a couple of people start shipping them and yessssss finally!! I've waited since 2019 for this!!! Hoping that the johnxiao tag will have like at least 50 fics in it by December.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it! I have a johnilxiao in the works for sometime later so do keep an eye out for that later!
> 
> For now, come yell at me on twitter if you want.
> 
> Mwah!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> 


End file.
